Generally, as for a fastener for fixing an end portion of a plate-like member, as shown in FIGS. 7 to 9, there is integrally formed a pair of accommodating portions 1 having a U-shaped cross-sectional face by connection pieces 2, and there are formed engagement pieces 3 and 3 facing between the pair of accommodating portions 1. Also, the engagement pieces 3 extend toward an insertion direction of the plate-like member, and inside the engagement pieces 3, there respectively project engagement protrusions 4 alternately. Two sheets of plate-like members are inserted into the U-shaped accommodating portions 1 of the fastener formed in such a manner, and the inserted plate-like members are fixed by being sandwiched by the engagement pieces 3 and 3. Also, as for a fastener for binding a plurality of sheets of papers such as copier papers and the like, there is disclosed a paper clip forming upper and lower elastic urging portions extending corresponding to a hypotenuse of a triangle by folding a plate-like member having an elasticity into an isosceles triangle shape, and one portion in a width direction of the upper and lower elastic urging portions is respectively cut off so as to become a shape in which the upper and lower elastic urging portions are not overlapped with each other (Patent Document 1).